


十年

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 他们从未忘记那个约定。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：刀，大刀，庆受鹏受都有。

Chris被粗鲁的推到控制台上，那个人就像发现猎物的美洲豹般向他扑来。他张开腿盘上了那人的腰，带着疼痛造成的哭腔要求到更隐秘的地方。那人搂住他的腰将他托起，一转身Chris就被扔到了房车的床上。他拉扯着那人蓝色制服的领子，要求更多的吻，唇齿间充满了那人的味道。

那人跪坐起来，解开裤子，从里头掏出淡绿色的阴茎。

“！”

Chris睁开眼，映入眼中的是在熟悉不过的天花板。借助夜灯的微弱灯光，他看见了下身的勃起。他转过身面向床上的另一人，将手伸进内裤里撸动。他的唇贴上那人结实的背肌，落下一个又一个的亲吻，发出对于安静空间太多嘹亮的声音。

不出意料的，那人扭动身子躲避他的吻发出抱怨。他索性将腿胯到那人身上，掰过那人困意满满的脸深情的吻着。

“别…Chris，你需求量太大了…”  
“我梦到你了，这是你的错你得帮我。”  
“我不信，你只是想让我乖乖张开腿。”  
“我梦到你长了一根绿色的鸡巴。”

Zach笑出声，配合的躺好，手扶上跨坐在他身上的Chris。

“或许你得少看点那些小说，乖乖的等有人写蓝眼睛的舰长再去看。这样我才有更多的休息时间。”  
“但你不能否认我给你念那些片段的时候总让你欲火焚身，Mr.Spock。”  
“的确。”

被唤醒的Zach和Chris交换位置，握住Chris的硬挺，埋入身后的敏感处。

一阵激情过后，Zach瘫在Chris的身上，感受着彼此的呼吸。他缓缓的闭上眼睛，丝毫没有让Chris离开他身体的意思。

“其实…我也梦到你了。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯……我梦到我们十年后还在一起…带着两个孩子…”  
“…那听上去很有可能成真。”

Zach坐起来，在身后的东西拔出的时候还发出了一阵闷哼。Chris将他拉回床上，搂入怀中，溺爱的的抚摸Zach新生的眉尾。

“下个礼拜补拍你又得把眉毛剃掉了。”  
“别提醒我，想到现在还只是第一部我就担心以后眉毛长不出来了。”  
“那一定超级丑的。”  
“对。”

他们相拥着，沉默得仿佛两人都已经熟睡。直到Chris再次开口。

“Zach…我们之间算什么？”  
“别想那个。”  
“或许…”  
“嘘…该睡觉了。”  
“不…我想名正言顺的站在你的身旁，我想我爱上你了。”  
“…可你不出柜我们在别人的眼里就永远只是好朋友。”  
“给我时间…”  
“……我给你十年，”Zach直视Chris的双眼“十年之后我们都是单身的话无论你有没有出柜都得和我结婚。”  
“……一言为定。”

。

“我真以你为荣。”  
“我也是。”

Chris在镁光灯下准确的找到了Zach的腰，就像每一场宣传活动一样，无时无刻的都待在对方的身旁。

“我祝你和他幸福快乐。”  
“谢谢。”

一阵沉默，Zach注意到了Chris那欲言又止的神情，但他不敢问Chris想说的话。

因此他永远不知道Chris想说的是  
[我曾经幻想过，和你一起接受众人祝福的那人是我。]

。

Zach经历了一场很糟很糟的沟通。

他甩门而出，开着车在马路上奔驰了两三个小时。最终被交警拦下，因为超速被开了罚单。

Zach恢复冷静，想要回去挽救那不可能复原的感情，但却不知不着觉的驶到了Chris的家门口。

他不顾时间的摁下了门铃，睡眼惺忪的Chris却不像以前的自己，被吵醒了就一阵抱怨，而是安静的陪在Zach的身边，聆听着Zach那些不愿透露自己脆弱感情的家常话。

哪个球队赢了，剧组里发生了什么趣事，谁和谁在一起了，谁和谁病了，梦见了谁，思念起谁。

Zach压在Chris身上的时候用余光发现柜子上女人的香水，他没来由的感觉被背叛，用力的咬上Chris的肩膀，快速的挺动，听着Chris因为他而发出诱人的吟叫声。

。

“嗨。”  
“嗨。”

他终于在婚礼上找到和Zach独处的时间，他不知道要和他聊什么，他只是…很想念和他独处的时光。

他随着Zach的目光，望着那活跃的身影，心中起了不应该有的嫉妒。

“还是单身吗？”

对Zach的问题Chris只是耸肩，毫无征兆的想起了八年前的那场对话。

“可惜你不是，不然我们再过两年就终于可以结婚了。”

他笑着说，发现Zach复杂的神情，只好笑着将真心的话当作玩笑。

“再说你这两天也没怎么跟他说话所以我们也不是不可能。哈哈！我开玩笑的，我为你开心，真的。”  
Zach拿着酒杯看着Chris，眼神里尽是Chris读不懂的情绪。  
“谢谢。”Zach叹了一口气，最后只说出了感谢的话语。

“你…接下来有什么计划？”  
“我想…我会和他去一趟夏威夷。”  
“噢……那听上去，特别棒。真的。”  
“那你呢？”  
“…不知道，可能会继续拍摄的工作吧。你知道，我这人就是闲不下来。”  
“毕竟你在事业上的野心比任何人都大。”  
“对，你懂我。”  
“[赴汤蹈火]能获得如此高的评价我也替你开心，你值得这一切。”  
“谢谢。”

Zach将杯中的饮料一饮而尽，看着Chris的侧脸，回想起了Chris毛发下的双唇的温度。

“Chris…我…”

当他再次对上Chris蓝色的眼眸，耳边响起了恋人的叫唤。

他扭头看着不远处招手的人，背后被轻推了一下。

“去吧。”  
Chris笑着说。

他示意的一笑，头也不回的离开了。


End file.
